Walt Whitman
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Muy pocos tienen la sensibilidad suficiente como para disfrutar realmente de la poesía y Luna Lovegood es una de esos pocos privilegiados. Y aunque parezca increíble, Theodore Nott también lo es. "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos".
_Debo confesar que cuando me tocó esta fecha, estuve un poco reacia a escribir sobre ella, pues la poesía nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Supongo que la poesía es algo demasiado delicado para las mentes simples y lógicas como la mía. Por eso decidí que Luna sería perfecta para este fic. Me la imagino sentada sobre la hierba, con la melena rubia al viento, deleitándose con algún poema de Dickinson, Frost o cualquiera de los excelentes poetas que existen._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 ** _AVISO:_** _"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando nuestro primer año juntos, del Foro El Triángulo dónde tres están Unidos". ¡Celebrando una fecha!: 21 de marzo, día mundial de la poesía._

* * *

 _ **Walt Whitman**_

Era una preciosa mañana de marzo. Luna despertó con más energía de la habitual en su apacible espíritu. Se vistió, cogió su mochila y bajó al Gran Comedor, pero no se sentó a desayunar con los demás, no. Situándose al lado de la puerta, empezó a repartir trocitos de papel a los alumnos que pasaban por allí.

Al principio la gente la ignoraba, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a las rarezas de la rubia, pero poco a poco algunos empezaban a detenerse, bien movidos por la curiosidad, bien por tener una excusa para burlarse luego de ella. Sí, había gente malvada en el mundo, pero Luna no les prestaba demasiada atención; su madre ya le había advertido cuando era pequeña que había cosas que no podían cambiarse.

Así que, fuera amigo o enemigo, ella entregaba un trozo de papel con una sonrisa distraída en los labios. Para cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana, la mitad de los estudiantes comparaban lo que había en los papeles que les había tocado y discutían sobre cuál era mejor. Nadie quedó fuera del reparto de Luna, ni los profesores.

—¿Qué… es… esto? —preguntó Severus Snape con esa forma de hablar tan típica de él que consistía en arrastrar las palabras.

—El arte hecho papel —respondió Luna con esa vocecilla aguda que la caracterizaba. Le dedicó una sonrisa al profesor, pero este, siendo fiel a su agrio carácter, no se la devolvió.

Cuando Snape desdobló el papel, enarcó una ceja. Soltó un bufido antes de salir de clase a grandes zancadas, pero se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la túnica. Luna soltó una risita.

Durante la hora libre de la tarde decidió cambiar de lugar y se dirigió al patio.

—Tomad —dijo Luna, tendiendo un papel a sus amigos gryffindor.

—Esto son… ¿poemas? —inquirió Ron, sorprendido.

—Sí —respondió Luna con sencillez.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Porque estamos a veintiuno de marzo.

—Oye, pues me gusta más el tuyo, ¿me lo cambias? —pidió Ron a Harry.

—¡Ni hablar! —Harry apartó su poema de las garras de Ron.

—A ver —pidió Hermione. Examinó con ojos críticos los dos fragmentos. A Harry le había tocado un poema de Miguel Hernández:

 _Llegó con tres heridas:_

 _la del amor,_

 _la de la muerte,_

 _la de la vida._

En cambio, la de Ron rezaba lo siguiente:

 _No dejes nunca de soñar,_ _  
_ _porque en sueños es libre el hombre._

—Pues a mí me gusta más el tuyo, Ronald —sentenció la castaña. Se volvió hacia Luna—. ¿De quién es ese poema, Luna? No me suena —Hermione leyó señaló el poema del pelirrojo. Parecía ligeramente molesta por no saber quién era el autor.

—Es Walt Whitman —respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Theodore Nott estaba detrás de ellos.

—¿Conoces a Whitman? —preguntó Luna con voz inocente.

Ron hizo un ruidito sarcástico, a lo que el Slytherin respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Cuando no estoy ayudando a Malfoy a pelearse con Potter o planificando el fin de la humanidad tal y como la conocemos —esbozó una sonrisa divertida—, leo un poco.

Y de repente, hizo algo que nadie esperaría de un Slytherin: empezó a recitar poesía muggle:

— _No dejes que termine el día sin haber crecido un poco,_ _  
_ _sin haber sido feliz, sin haber aumentado tus sueños._ _  
_ _No te dejes vencer por el desaliento._ _  
_ _No permitas que nadie te quite el derecho a expresarte,_ _  
_ _que es casi un deber._ _  
_ _No abandones las ansias de hacer de tu vida algo extraordinario._ _  
_ _No dejes de creer que las palabras y las poesías_ _  
_ _sí pueden cambiar el mundo..._

Luna lo miró como si hubiera descubierto un secreto precioso y le tomó el relevo en el recital:

— _Pase lo que pase nuestra esencia está intacta._ _  
_ _Somos seres llenos de pasión._ _  
_ _La vida es desierto y oasis._ _  
_ _Nos derriba, nos lastima,_ _  
_ _nos enseña,_ _  
_ _nos convierte en protagonistas_ _  
_ _de nuestra propia historia._

Los demás los miraban como si estuvieran delante del suceso más inverosímil que hubieran visto en su vida.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Ginny se unió a sus amigos, sin ser consciente del espectáculo que se había perdido—. ¿A qué viene lo de los poemas, Luna? La gente está como loca con los papelitos. ¡He visto a dos niños peleándose porque uno quería robar al otro su poema! Increíble, ¿cierto?

Harry lanzó una mirada significativa a Ron y se alejó dos pasos de su amigo. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada y murmuró algo que sonaba como: ‹‹El mío es mejor››.

—Hoy es veintiuno de marzo —Luna dio la misma respuesta que había dado a Hermione. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

—Día mundial de la poesía —añadió Theo; puso los ojos en blanco como si conocer ese dato fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Clavó sus ojos marrones en las pupilas grises de la muchacha—. Gracias, por cierto —dijo mientras leía en alto el trozo de papel que le había tocado—. … _que amor es vida  
y vida inmortalidad_ —sonrió de forma melancólica—. Muy oportuno. Bueno, nos vemos –parecía reticente a marcharse, pero finalmente se alejó con pasos lentos.

Cuando ya estaba a varios metros, Luna, que parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo, lo llamó:

—¡Theo! —El chico se volvió, mordiéndose el labio en un intento por contener una sonrisa triunfal—. ¿Me ayudas a repartir los que me quedan? Tengo muchos —dijo la rubia, levantando la pequeña caja donde transportaba los papeles.

—Claro —Se encogió él de hombros. Los dos chicos se marcharon juntos.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se quedaron pasmados.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Harry, perplejo.

—Creo que —Ron levantó un dedo—: uno: Luna acaba de ligar —levantó otro dedo—; y dos: Theodore Nott sabe algo que Hermione no conocía —respondió Ron. Se llevó el correspondiente codazo por parte de su amiga en el estómago.

Mientras tanto, una ravenclaw y un slytherin hablaban de poesía y, quién sabe, puede que de amor.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era la poesía sino sentimiento hecho tinta?

* * *

 _Por si a alguien le interesa, el poema que he utilizado es "No te detengas", de Walt Whitman._

 _Espero que os haya gustado,_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
